


a long shadow

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Coming of Age, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: ikora contemplates what becoming a vanguard really means.
Series: destcember 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 6





	a long shadow

the spotlight can be a difficult spot for a warlock. 

many would prefer solitude, or the company of few. attempting to arm oneself with knowledge is only made more difficult when you have heads over your shoulders and breathing down your neck. 

alas, warlocks are also smart enough to know that somebody had to fill the hole osiris left. most of them are smart enough to know that the most obvious candidate is a certain ikora rey. 

did ikora strive to become a vanguard? not particularly. she had driven herself to become the best that she could become, and that path had happened to lead her here. normally, she’d be fine with this, but after willingly watching from behind the shadow of osiris for so long, there were growing pains that came with climbing up the ladder.

she could no longer sit in the shadows, she told herself, it is her turn to step into the light, and provide the shade for another rest in.


End file.
